


Rescue

by lynndyre



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Art, Copic Markers, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Ink, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 03:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndyre/pseuds/lynndyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Zaude, Duke pulls Yuri free of the water.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xannish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xannish/gifts).



[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/lynndyre/media/DukeYurirescue-CopicSeamless_zpsf136e916.jpg.html)


End file.
